Chemistry
by DelilahsAngel
Summary: Lana and Chloe find themselves in the weirdest of situations. Theres a story on here with the same basic plot. Mines different tho. ChloesTowelBoy and I are just gunna do ours seperatly and see how each turns out. R/R Thanx! :)
1. Step One

Authors Notes: Ok I am now convinced that there are spies at my school. Theres another  
fic on here with Lana and Chloe switching. However, our writing styles are different and  
what happens when they switch is totally different. Mines a little less confusing. Ok so  
please read and enjoy.   
Chloe POV  
  
  
"Earth to Chloe, come in Chloe. You there?" Pete waved a hand in front of my  
eyes.  
"What? Huh?" I almost fell off my chair. Pete laughed but I wasn't amused that  
he'd just violently snapped me out of a pretty good daydream.  
"Staring at a certain raven haired friend of ours?"  
I cringed, realizing I'd been caught, I sighed, "So? A girl can dream cant she?"  
Pete frowned, "Look. If you like him so much then do sumtin about it."  
"Like?" I asked knowing he had no idea.  
Pete shrugged and followed my gaze to see something that made my heart shrivel.   
Lana was all over Clark. More than all over. Worse than that was that Clark seemed to be  
enjoying it. ALOT. I turned away and Pete touched my shoulder.  
"Chlo?"  
I smiled falsely, "Im fine." The bell rang and I used it as an excuse to get the hell  
out of there before Pete started giving me sympathy. I didnt need this right now. I needed  
to concentrate on finding a headline for this weeks Torch and doing my history report. My  
broken heart was just going to have to wait.   
  
Lana POV  
  
It had been a week since my break up with Whitney but my former friends still  
hadnt accepted it. It was okay for Whitney though. They all felt bad for him because "the  
bitch" dumped him. I cant believe I thought they were my real friends. Since I was no  
longer a cheerleader, my influence and popularity had dropped dramatically. This  
normally wouldn't have bothered me except the fact that I was bored out of my mind. I  
looked up at the sound of Chloe entering the classroom. She seemed frazzled and was  
carrying an edition of last weeks Torch. I sighed.   
'At least Chloe has something shes good at. Something to identify with. What do I  
have? Nothing. Sometimes Chloe might think shes a nobody. I know the truth though. Im  
the real nobody.' 


	2. Imiscible: Two substances which do not m...

Authors Notes: Ok I am now convinced that there are spies at my school. Theres another  
fic on here with Lana and Chloe switching. However, our writing styles are different and  
what happens when they switch is totally different. Mines a little less confusing. Ok so  
please read and enjoy.   
  
  
Alright class, settle down..." the teacher entered the classroom, loudly dropping the  
clutter in her arms on her desk, "Since the new semester started yesterday, I think the   
best way to ensure some diversity is that Ill be assigning new lab partners."  
After a series of groans, she picked up a clipboard and scanned the class.  
"Peter Ross and...Eugene Harding." Pete slumped in his chair as the geeky Eugene  
desperatly tried to get his attention and wave.  
"Clark Kent and...." The teacher paused. Both Miss Lang and Miss Sullivan looked   
extremely over anxious. That wouldnt do at all, "Whitney Fordman."  
The quarterback grunted and Clark winced. Oh well. Might do them some good to   
learn to get along. Speaking of which...  
"Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan."  
Lana smiled shyly like a puppy requesting its masters approval. Her partner,  
however, returned it with the death stare.  
The teacher sighed, 'If looks could kill...'  
  
"Chloe!" the blonde cringed and spun around, "I was thinking I could come over  
today and work on our lab proj-"  
"You know just because we have to work together doesnt mean I like you." Chloe  
snapped.   
Lana frowned, "If this is about Clark I-"  
"NO!", Chloe screeched, "Thats not what its about at all ok?"  
Lana shrugged, "Whatever. Look lets just try to get A's alright?"  
Chloe glared at her, "Whore."  
The brunette gasped, "Whatd you call me?"  
"Whore. Skank. Ho. Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
Chloe turned to walk away when Lana mumbled something under her breath.  
"Excuse you?" she turned around.  
Lana walked right up to her face, "I called you a bitch. jackass. do I have to spell  
it out for you?" she batted her eyelashes mockingly and strode away.  
"Lab after school. Be there, Sullivan." she called over her shoulder.  
Chloe put her hands on her hips, "UGH!" she grimaced and stomped off to class. 


	3. Explosion

Authors Notes: OK there are no spies in my school and Chloestowelboy is not a plot stealer.  
We have agreed to share this plot and see how our stories go seperatly. Enjoy mine and then   
read his. This ones short. Thanx!  
  
Chloe slowly opened the door to the Chem Lab. Lana was already there, goggles  
and all, filing a beeker with a green liquid.   
"Hey." she said throwing her a lab coat and a pair of glasses.   
Chloe smoothed her hair, "Dont hey me. Lets just get this over with."  
She walked over to where Lana was and stared at the snot-like substance, "Whats  
that?"  
"Ground up meteor rocks. I figured we'd be original and use that as Liquid 1."  
Chloe almost smiled but quickly stifled it, "Alright. Good enough I guess. Whats  
Liquid 2?"  
Lana pulled a mug out of the desk drawer, "Gasoline."  
"Gas? Whered you get gas? In a mug?"  
Lanas eyes twinkled, "Whitneys truck."  
"What?!" Chloe exclaimed, "You...Lana "Nice Girl" Lang....siphoned gas?"  
The brunette nodded and Chloe grinned.  
"Im impressed."  
Lana scoffed and set the mug on the table, "You should be. Now read the   
instructions."   
Chloe reached down and pulled the sheet out of her bag, "Place one teaspoon of   
Liquid 1 into glass."  
Lana did so and nothing happened.  
"Place one teaspoon of Liquid 2 into another glass."  
Nothing eventful.  
"Now pour Liqiud 1 into Liquid 2 and mix wi-"  
BOOM!   
The entire earth seemed to be imploding around them. Chloe didnt even get to  
finish her sentence before it all went black. 


	4. Chemical Reactions

Auntors Note: This is where its gets weird. OK my only advice is pay attention to the POVs on  
top. Enjoy!  
  
Lana POV  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Darkness. Beep. Beep. I opened one eye tentatively. The room  
was white and cold. I shivered.  
"Honey? Are you awake?", a man said.  
I opened another eye. The world was fuzzy.  
"Ow." My voice sounded different but I wasnt about to judge considering  
the room looked like a kaliedoscope. When it focused, I recognized Smallville General. I sat   
up, lightheaded. Who was this guy with me?  
"How ya feeling kiddo?" I squinted. Oh now I recognized him. Mr. Sullivan. Chloes  
dad.  
"Um. Okay I guess." My neck was chilly. I reached back to pull my hair over it.  
"Oh my gosh! Its short!"  
Mr. Sullivan laughed, "Has been since you were eight. You sure youre ok?"  
I nodded, "Can I see a mirror?" I was close to tears. Where was Nelle?  
Mr. Sullivan shrugged and reached over to hand me a small pocket mirror.  
I started to bring it to my face and stopped. I was directing the mirror at me but  
it wasnt me I was looking at at. Instead of long dark tendrils I had short blonde hair. My once  
brown eyes were replaced by green.  
"Im...Im Chloe." I gasped and promptly fainted.  
  
Chloe POV  
  
The door opened slowly.  
"Sweetheart?"  
I sat up quickly. A female voice. I hadnt heard a female voice call me "Sweetheart"  
since my mother died when I was seven. The sound almost made me cry. I lifted my head from  
my hands and opened my eyes. The woman sitting on my bed smiled slightly. She looked worried  
and I wondered what was bothering her.  
"Sweetie, are you alright?"  
It was then that I realized where I was. Smallville General. but why? The woman.  
She was concerned about me. I didnt even know who she was. Wait a sec. Yes I did.  
"Nelle?" Why was she in my hospital room?, "Wheres dad?"  
At this, Nelle frowned, "Hes dead, honey, has been for 14 years..."  
I jumped. No. NO!, "I just saw him yesterday! We watched Robin Hood Men in Tights!"  
Nelle shooke her head, "The doctor said you might not remember things. Dear,   
your parents are dead. They died when you were young. Im your aunt. I adopted you and..."  
I was shaking now and quite possible screaming, "NO! Thats not me! Thats Lana!"  
Nelle put a hand on my shoulder, "Sweetie you are Lana."  
"I...I..." I looked down. My skin was darker and there were no tiny freckles. I pulled  
my hair in front and gulped. It was smooth and long and....brown.  
"I...I am Lana. Oh. My. Freakin. God. I. am. Lana!"  
Nelle nodded.  
"I have to find her! I have to find Lana!" I tried to get up but Nelle grabbed my  
arm and pushed me back against my pillow. "Let me go!"  
Nelle only held me tighter, "Hun. Relax. ok, as soon as we can. I promise Ill take  
you to see Lana."  
She was mocking me. I sighed. Chloe Sullivan does not take well to mockery. I looked  
down. However, apparently Im not Chloe Sullivan. 


	5. Lab Results

Author's Notes: SOOOO Sorry! It took me a very long time to continue this story!! Shame on   
me! Find it in your hearts to forgive me and enjoy this story. PS: Theres more to come!  
  
Lanas POV: Lab Results  
  
  
When I woke up, Mr. Sullivan was still there, stroking my hair. It was kind of nice.  
I hadnt had a father figure in my life since I was three and even though I knew he wasnt   
really worried about *me* persay, it was still soothing in a sort of "Im your daddy and as long  
as Im here everythings going to be okay" type way.  
"Hey Kiddo, how ya feelin?"  
Im Chloe. Not Lana. Chloe. hmmm.  
"Fine.....D-Dad. Say, what happened?"  
He sighed, "There was a bad accident in the Chem Lab. You and Lana-"  
I grimaced, "Is she okay? Is Ch-uh...Lana okay?"  
Mr. Sullivan nodded, "We can go see her later if you want."  
If Im Lana in Chloe than maybe Chloe's in...me. I shook my head. It was a hell of   
alot to process all at once.  
"Can I go now, please?"  
  
Chloes POV  
  
I turned around to lay on my back as the door opened.  
"Chloe?"  
I blinked. Then, to my utter horror, *I* walked into the room. Well not me but....me.  
"Oh My G-D! Who are you? I mean, youre me but--Jeezus!!"   
I ran over to myself. The other me looked just as terrified.  
"You look like me! How could this happen, Chloe?"  
I realized then that she was Lana and calmed a bit. I shook my head, "I dont know.  
It may only be temporary or..." I gulped, "it may not...but Lana, we cant say anything to anyone  
or theyll throw us into the looney bin..."  
Lana sighed, "So what are we supposed to do? be eachother?"  
I nodded, "Just until I figure this out. It had something to do with the explosion, I  
think. When are you going home?"  
"Tonight."  
"Me too. They say there's nothing wrong with me but as you can see...", I glanced   
down.  
All of a sudden, Lana frowned.  
"What?"  
"Chloe..." she cringed, "I-uh- have to use the little girls room."  
"Oh well then go right ahead and-oh. OH." I groaned, "um...shit...cant you hold it?"  
"NO! Oh man, Chloe. Im so sorry. I wont look if it makes you feel any better."  
It didnt. but I nodded.  
"This is too weird." I mumbled when Lana was in the bathroom. I stood and went   
over to the mirror. Once there, I looked myself over admiringly. Suddenly, a wicked grin  
spread across my face. Maybe this wasnt so bad after all. 


End file.
